Misja - dobrana para
Misja - dobrana para – sześćdziesiąty-piąty odcinek serialu Sonic X. Fabuła Na Niebieskim Tajfunie trwały prace naprawcze po ostatniej walce z Metarexami. Cosmo obserwowała, jak Chris i Tails zajmowali się lądowiskiem. Tails wyjaśnił również Chrisowi, dlaczego postawił palmy na statku. Chuck nauczył go bowiem, że dobrze jest zawsze mieć ze sobą coś co przypomina dom. Sonic biegł z kartonami i zapewnił Amy, że z Shadowem na pewno będzie wszystko w porządku. Cream martwiła się o Rouge, ale Knuckles starał się nie myśleć o tym co się z nią stało. Tails i Chris przypomnieli sobie również, jak Red Pine wspominał o trzech innych dowódcach Metarexów, co oznaczało że przeciwników jest znacznie więcej. W tym samym momencie Yellow Zelkova był zaskoczony tym, że Red Pine dał się pokonać. Pale Bayleaf nie miał wątpliwości co do tego, że Red Pine nie popisał się na koniec, ale z drugiej strony dodał że ich towarzysz nie był kimś, kto polegał tylko na sile. Yellow Zelkova, którego głównym atutem była właśnie siła, odebrał to jako obelgę. Black Narcissus nie chciał patrzeć jak inni dowódcy się kłócą. Chciał w końcu sprawdzić umiejętności Sonica i jego przyjaciół, nawet jeśli miałby czekać na rozkazy Dark Oaka. Ostatnia planeta, którą pokonał, była dla niego zbyt słaba. Również Pale Bayleaf postanowił nie siedzieć bezczynnie, przypuszczając że Niebieski Tajfun poniósł spore straty po ostatniej bitwie. Yellow Zelkova był najbardziej zdecydowany ze wszystkich i kazał natychmiast wyruszać. Kiedy Niebieski Tajfun przemierzał kosmos, napotkał zbliżający się statek kosmiczny. Okazało się, że należał do Chaotix. Vector wyjaśnił że on i jego załoga zgubili się w kosmosie i potrzebują napraw. Tails zgodził się naprawić ich statek i dodać ID zaprzyjaźnionego statku, które z jakiegoś powodu zostało usunięte. Pozwolił także Chaotix zostać na Niebieskim Tajfunie na czas napraw. Vector podziękował mu serdecznie i poprosił o dodanie kilku innych gadżetów. Gdy Tails pracował nad statkiem Chaotix, Cosmo przyszła i przyniosła mu jedzenie. Chaotix obserwowali ich rozmowę, a Vector był pewien, że Tails zakochał się w Cosmo, tylko nie chce tego okazywać. Wydawało mu się, że lis próbował zauroczyć Cosmo rozmową. W rzeczywistości Cosmo zapowiedziała Tailsowi, że w sekrecie przygotowuje coś na wzmocnienie przyjaźni dla całej załogi. Vector tymczasem rozczulał się nad tym, jak lis oddaje się pracy, aby zapomnieć o ukochanej. Krokodyl zamierzał sprawić, by miłość Tailsa i Cosmo stała się rzeczywistością. Vector ułożył pierwszy plan: Tails uratuje Cosmo przed złoczyńcą, który na nią napadnie, dzięki czemu zdobędzie jej uznanie. Vector zamierzał sprowadzić Cosmo, a Charmy'emu polecił przyprowadzić Tailsa. Espio nie chciał jednak grać roli złoczyńcy. Vector uwzględnił to, ponieważ przyjaciele Sonica wiedzieli jak wyglądają. Dlatego Chaotix potrzebowali kogoś innego. Kiedy Knuckles polerował Główny Szmaragd, Charmy zaczął go drażnić. Kolczatka zamierzał go zaatakować, ale Charmy rozpylił na niego gaz usypiający. Vector wyciągnął swoje mazaki i za ich pomocą narysował na twarzy nieprzytomnego Knucklesa złowrogie spojrzenia. Vector poszedł następnie sprowadzić Cosmo. Przyszła kolej na Espio. Kamaleon stał się niewidzialny i zaczął sterować Knucklesem, udając że jest złoczyńcą chcącym napaść Cosmo. Dziewczyna była jednak bardziej zmieszana zachowaniem Knucklesa, niż przestraszona. Tails również, kiedy przyszedł, nie walczył z kolczatką jak to zaplanował sobie Vector, ale również zastanawiał się skąd takie zachowanie u Knucklesa. Vector i Charmy z ukrycia podpowiadali Espio co powinien robić, ale gdy wszystko okazało się nie sprawdzać, Espio wycofał się z ciałem Knucklesa. Vector i Charmy zażartowali sobie, że w takim tempie Cosmo prędzej zakocha się w Knucklesie. Tymczasem na Crimson Egg Decoe i Bocoe poprawiali swoje kształty, które zostały zniekształcone przez pole grawitacyjne czarnej dziury. Zamierzali również skrócić Bokkuna, który został wydłużony. Bokkun chciał pozostać wysoki, więc Decoe i Bocoe musieli go gonić z młotkami. Tymczasem Doktor Eggman i Rouge stali nad kapsułą, w której Shadow odzyskiwał siły. Eggman wyjaśnił Rouge jak znaleźli się w innej galaktyce, a także przedstawił swoje obawy co do tego jak super transformacja mogła wpłynąć na Shadowa. Kiedy czarny jeż obudził się, Eggman podziękował mu i wspomniał limitery, dzięki którym Shadow zatrzymał odpływ całej swojej mocy. Z powrotem na Niebieskim Tajfunie, Tails i Cosmo wpadli na siebie na korytarzu. Lis pomógł dziewczynie pozbierać upuszczone pudełka. Ta podziękowała mu i bardzo szybko udała się dalej. Tails zauważył, że Cosmo upuściła broszkę. Pobiegł więc za nią. Chatoix zauważyli go, kiedy planowali swój kolejny ruch. Tails odkrył, że Cosmo przygotowywała przyjęcie-niespodziankę dla całej załogi. Tails postanowił jej pomóc, ponieważ skończył już naprawianie statku Chaotix. Widząc jak Tails i Cosmo przygotowują przyjęcie, Espio zasugerował by zająć się swoimi sprawami. Vector jednak był przekonany, że Tails i Cosmo potrzebują ostatniego pchnięcia, które ich do siebie zbliży. Podszedł zatem i zaoferował swoją pomoc. Tails miał co do tego złe przeczucia. Vector zaczął go przekonywać, przy czym o mało nie wydał swoich zamiarów. Ułożył szybko plan: kiedy Tails będzie pracował daleko od Cosmo, on wyłączy światła. Następnie, razem z Espio, zbliżą do siebie Tailsa i Cosmo. Ciemność sprawi, że ich serca będą bić mocniej i połączy ich miłość. Kiedy zaczęły się przygotowania, Vector dał Charmy'emu sygnał do zgaszenia świateł. Gdy nastała ciemność, Vector i Espio chwycili to, co uważali za Tailsa i Cosmo. W rzeczywistości pochwycili dekoracje i wpadli na siebie. Tails i Cosmo zapalili światło, upominając ich aby nie biegli w ciemności. Vector zamierzał ułożyć następny plan, mimo tego że Espio chciał dać spokój. Vector zaczął mu tłumaczyć, że nie zna się na miłości i wtedy wpadł na pomysł. Niewidzialny Espio upuści chusteczkę, którą podniesie Tails. Lis zapyta się następnie Cosmo, czy chusteczka należy do niej. Dziewczyna podziękuję mu i zakocha się w nim. Espio przystąpił zatem do wykonywania planu, upuszczając chusteczkę. Tails podniósł ją, ale Cosmo odpowiedziała mu żę to nie jej chusteczka. Lis przyznał jej rację, mówiąc że nigdy nie mogłaby mieć tak brudnej chusteczki. Cosmo i Tails odczytali następnie imię, jakim podpisano chusteczkę. Należała ona do Vectora. Tails zasugerował Vectorowi, że mógłby od czasu do czasu umyć swoją chusteczkę, co zawstydziło krokodyla. Vector wciąż zastanawiał się, co ma zrobić aby połączyć Tailsa i Cosmo. Espio i Charmy nadal próbowali odciągnąć go od tego pomysłu. Tails i Cosmo tymczasem rozmawiali ze sobą o ostatnich wydarzeniach, a także o swojej przyjaźni. Widząc to, Vector zamierzał pomóc im w dokończeniu przygotowań. Kiedy jednak wstał, kopnął kulę dyskotekową, która zaczęła odbijać się od ścian. Tails osłonił Cosmo przed nadlatującą kulą. Powstała niezręczna sytuacja, której Chaotix przyglądali się z ciekawością. Później Tails podniósł Cosmo i lecąc pomógł jej zawiesić kulę dyskotekową na suficie. Tails i Cosmo zaczęli coś do siebie czuć. Następnie uruchomili kulę dyskotekową i zaczęli się zastanawiać, jak sprowadzić na przyjęcie pozostałych. Chaotix zaoferowali swoje usługi w tej sprawie. Vector nie miał jednak konkretnego planu. Podczas zastanawiania się, Chaotix wpadli na Knucklesa, który odzyskał przytomność i był wściekły na to, co detektywi zrobili z jego twarzą. Knuckles wyciągnął Łopatowe Szpony i zaczął gonić Chaotix. Vector, Espio i Charmy uciekli na salę balową, ale Knuckles dopadł ich tam i wymierzył karę. W trakcie walki uszkodzone zostały jednak dekoracje. Gdy Tails i Cosmo przybyli razem z przyjaciółmi, zastali kompletny bałagan. Knuckles i Chaotix przeprosili za zniszczenie przyjęcia. Sonic jednak nie zamierzał rezygnować i zdecydował, że wszyscy pomogą naprawić szkody i razem urządzą sobie przyjęcie. Vector obawiał się, że teraz to Sonic zdobył serce Cosmo. Tak więc przyjęcie odbyło się. Knuckles rysował Espio i Charmy'emu twarze, Amy ubrała się w najlepszą suknię, aby zaimponować Sonicowi. Vector opowiadał wszystkim o swoich detektywistycznych przygodach. Tails podszedł do stojącej przy oknie Cosmo i oddał jej broszkę, którą odnowił. Cosmo podziękowała mu. Tails zapatrywał się w nią, mówiąc że jest piękna. Cosmo jednak nie dosłyszała go za dobrze i myślała, że lis mówi o gwiazdach. Tails zaczerwienił się i przyznał Cosmo rację. Karty Sonic X karta 126.png|Pale Bayleaf Sonic X karta 127.png|Okręt wojenny Pale Bayleafa Postacie * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Cream the Rabbit * Cheese * Cosmo * Christopher Thorndyke * Espio the Chameleon * Charmy Bee * Vector the Crocodile * Shadow the Hedgehog * Rouge the Bat * Doktor Eggman * Decoe * Bocoe * Bokkun * Yellow Zelkova * Pale Bayleaf * Black Narcissus * Metarex Trooper Kategoria:Odcinki Sonic X